Computer networks are made up of nodes, which are connected via data lines. The computer networks used in vehicles, in particular, in motor vehicles, so-called on-board networks, connect control devices as nodes. The control devices used in a vehicle fulfill various functions for operating the vehicle and in this respect exchange data with one another via the on-board network. In order to ensure the full functionality of the individual control devices in any driving situation of the vehicle as rapidly as possible after start-up of the vehicle or start-up of the on-board network, the on-board network must meet particularly high demands with regard to starting time.